I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to amplifiers.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronic devices to provide signal amplification. Different types of amplifiers are available for different uses. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The receiver may include a low noise amplifier (LNA), the transmitter may include a driver amplifier (DA) and a power amplifier (PA), and the receiver and transmitter may include variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).
A wireless device may include a number of LNAs to support different frequency bands, different radio technologies, etc. Only a subset of the LNAs may be enabled at any given moment, and the remaining LNAs may be disabled to conserve battery power. The disabled LNAs should not adversely impact the performance of the wireless device.